


Something Just Like This

by EdgyFood87



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Awkward Romance, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Getting to Know Each Other, Kingdom of Hyrule, Link can talk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Romance, Travel, link talks yay, not for zelink shippers, this is my otp, you cant convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyFood87/pseuds/EdgyFood87
Summary: Link wakes after 100 years and is immediately given a mission: defeat the Calamity and bring peace to Hyrule. Somewhere along the way, he meets a peasant girl, who joins him since she has nowhere to go home to.As time progresses, they find they have feelings for each other, something more than just friendship. But for now, they have a Calamity to defeat and a (sort of bitchy) princess to save, but they talk about plans to settle down when all is said and done. That is, if they can survive the encounter.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeeterstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeterstark/gifts).



> this is my otp and you can't convince me otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing a few things in BOTW lore.  
> For example, Link cannot teleport because I think it would be better for this story's plot if he just followed the paths on a horse. It'll make sense later.

Link jolted awake with a sudden gasp. Shivers crawled agonizingly up his spine. They weren't painful, just annoying. He heard a disembodied voice coming from somewhere in the room. Was it magic? Eh, whatever. He got up and jogged through the cave, then met a grumpy old man outside.

Link ran around the Great Plateau and got somewhat caught up with everything going on, but we're not getting into that right now because everyone already knows how it goes and it would take up too much time in this story. Just know he began his journey and yadda yadda blah blah blah. Eventually, Link finally got himself a sweet paraglider and left to explore the rest of Hyrule.

It didn't take too long for Link to get back into the swing of things. It just came naturally to him. He suspected these were things he used to do often, before Hyrule fell. He wasn't quite sure, however, since he didn't exactly have very many memories.

Within 2 weeks of waking up, Link had already freed his first Divine Beast. Vah Ruta had actually been fairly easy.

He didn't want to sound full of himself or anything, but he felt he was doing rather well. he still had a ways to go, but he couldn't help but feel satisfied when he was killing lizalfos left and right. A few times, he even took out monsters tormenting Hylians.

Sometimes, he was too late, but he tried to forget about those times.

Once, Link was riding his horse, God, through the woods on his way to Kakariko Village when he saw a tiny cabin in the distance. Though, one quick glance told Link that something was seriously wrong. _It was on fire._

"Yah!" Link shouted and God broke into a gallop, rushing towards the cabin. There, a few dozen feet away, a large family of 5 Hylians were watching the flames engulf their home as well as the surrounding trees.

Link joined the family in gawking at the fire. Because as much as he wanted to help, he had no way of stopping the hungry flames. After what felt like hours later, a middle-aged pudgy woman with a cruel face turned towards a very pretty teenage girl with long, blonde hair. "You idiot girl!" she screeched as she backhanded her across the face and watched in satisfaction as the girl fell to the ground.

"I didn't-" the girl started, but the woman didn't want to hear it.

"You _idiot_ girl! We took you in and raised you and _this_ is how you repay us? You piece of shit !"

The other family members consisted of a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like the girl's twin and he was glaring murderously at the pudgy woman hitting his (probably) sister. There was another teenage girl with long, dark brown hair pulled up into a loose bun at the top of her head. She had pretty but mean gray eyes and she glared down at the blonde girl with hate. The last was a very kind looking middle aged man who looked horrified at what was happening. Link wasn't sure why the boys weren't stopping the abuse happening right in front of them since they were obviously opposed to it, but he guessed that most likely the woman wore the pants in the house and they were scared to cross her.

"Peggy," the man called. "Please, leave her be."

"She burned our house down!" the brown-haired girl screamed. "We have nothing!"

"She wouldn't-" the man was cut off by his wife.

"Come on," Peggy huffed. "Maybe my father will let us stay with him in Hateno." The woman then rounded on the girl. " _You're_ not welcome," she spat, then to add to insult to injury, spit on her face.

Peggy grabbed the other girl's hand and led her away without a second look at the house or the girl crumpled on the ground. The boy and man stayed back, comforting the girl. He watched as they leaned down to hug the girl before following the woman. They continued to glance back at her as they walked. Once they finally disappeared from view, Link jumped off of God and offered his hand to the girl, who still lay crying on the ground. She was even prettier up close.

"You ok?" he asked as she accepted his hand and he helped her to stand.

"Yeah," the girl said, though she was obviously lying. "Thank you."

"What's your name?" asked Link. "I'm Link."

"I'm Peach Toadstool," the girl answered.

"Toadstool?" Link said with a smirk. "Interesting."

"Shut up," Peach said with a weak laugh, although it didn't sound fake. "I know it's weird." Her brilliant blue eyes shone in the light as they checked out Link. "You a traveler?"

"Yeah," Link said. "I'm on my way to Kakariko Village if you'd like to join me."

"Well, I guess I don't really have anywhere else to go," sighed Peach. "That would be nice, thank you."

Link smiled as kindly as he could and helped Peach onto God. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Peach nodded.

"Never in a dress, though," she joked.

"It's getting late," said Link. "I was thinking of stopping at the Duelling Peaks Stable if that's alright with you?"

"Sounds great."

 

It was around 8 when they finally made it to the stable. "I'll go get some beds for us," said Link as he fished some rupees out of his bag. He ignored Peach's protests of 'you don't have to do that' and paid for 2 soft beds. When he got them set up, he went back outside and sat with Peach near a pot. He quickly made some stew for them.

"Thank you so much for this," Peach said gratefully.

"It's no problem," responded Link. "I couldn't leave you like that." They sat in a comfortable silence for the next 5 minutes as they ate, but then Link broke the silence. "So how old are you?" he asked awkwardly.

Peach snorted into her stew. "16. You?"

"117, I think."

Peach looked astonished. "I'm sorry, what?"

Link then filled her in on his story, how he was asleep for 100 years. He guessed that made him 117. Did the sleepy times count?

"So..." Peach began. She sounded nervous. "I know we just met and this is kind of sudden, but could I maybe come with you? I don't really know how to do anything by myself and I'd love to help you if I could. Since you don't have any of your old memories, maybe we could make some new ones together? it's fine if you don't want to."

Link grinned stupidly. "I'd like that." And just like that, he had himself a traveling companion. A hot one, at that.

 

Link woke Peach in the morning and went to the front to take a horse. However, the asshole at the front was all like, "you can't take more than one horse out at a time."

"It's for her," Link told him.

"But it's registered under you," the stable master said. "If she wants a horse, she needs to get her own."

"Can we transfer ownership?" Link huffed.

"Yes, but it's a lot of paperwork," the man smirked. "It would take almost all day, and you look like you're in quite the hurry."

"Follow me," Link said as he pulled Peach behind him. "I'm going to catch a wild horse but you need to register it." Peach nodded and Link went on to catch the prettiest, whitest horse there was for the girl.

 

A few hours later, Link and Peach were trotting towards Kakariko Village on their jet black and pure white horses. (She named hers Majesty.)

"I really didn't start that fire," Peach said sadly. Link was taken by surprise, he didn't think she did it, but he didn't expect her to talk about it, either. A stray tear pried its way out of the corner of her eye and fell onto her cheek. Without thinking, Link reached out and stroked her cheek, wiping the salty water off. He noticed what he was doing and his face burned as he snatched his hand away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Peach said. When Link looked back up at her, he saw that she was blushing as well.

"Do you know what happened?" Link asked her.

"Nothing for sure," Peach responded. "But I have an idea. I think Aunt Peggy started the fire. I know that's a serious accusation, but I didn't and I know Hagen or my Uncle wouldn't do something like that. Aunt Peggy's hated me since I moved in when I was seven. I don't know why. It's just... she's been trying to get rid of me for years. I think it's because I look exactly like my mother, and they weren't exactly on the best terms." Peach turned her head away from Link and looked straight ahead. She looked so sad. "She's alright with Hagen, but I'm not sure why because he's my twin. She turned my cousin Alle against me, too. We used to be best friends. I think she started the fire so she could blame it on me and finally get rid of me."

"That seems kind of extreme," Link said when he was sure Peach was finished. Peach's head snapped back to stare at him, an expression of hurt evident on her face. "but I believe you," Link finished quickly.

"I guess it worked, huh?" Peach chuckled, although her laugh was fake.

"Yeah," Link agreed. "I'm sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't abandon you like that."

"It does make me feel better," Peach laughed. It sounded genuine this time. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl a lot of ideas i got were from me roleplaying like a dumbass while playing botw

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this unnatural craving to write about these 2 for a while even though im working on a bunch of other stuff and have ap exams in like a month aaah


End file.
